Marcus Bell
Biography Character History Season One Season Two A former suspect, James Dylan, confronts Sherlock, he was innocent of a crime, but Sherlock's investigation lost him his job. When he tries to shoot Sherlock, Marcus steps into the line of fire and is shot. Marcus experiences complications that cause tremors in his right hand. Sherlock offers to pay for expert medical help, but Marcus refuses and tells Sherlock that he doesn't want him coming to see him anymore. After his release from the hospital Marcus it put on modified duties, working a desk job. He is offered a position with Demographics, a division concentrating on counter terrorism. Marcus is pulled back into Sherlock's orbit when he discovers a body in a barrel while investigating an anonymous tip. The body is connected to the mafia, and during the investigation Marcus links the mafia to his new boss, Deputy Commissioner Frank Da Silva. After Marcus and Sherlock air their grievances they are able to work together again, and Marcus returns to Major Case. Season Three Marcus is dating Shauna Scott, a detective from the 12th precinct, but starts to question his relationship when Sherlock claims Shauna is working for Internal Affairs. Marcus confronts Shauna and she admits that she is working for IA. Marcus feels she is being underhanded and breaks off their relationship. After a discussion with Sherlock, where Sherlock claims Marcus is the loneliest person he knows, Marcus fears he might have been too hasty in throwing away a potentially fulling relationship. He talks with Shauna, she tells him that she has decided to leave her precinct and join IA full time. They remain separated, but she tells him she would be open to a relationship in the future. Season Four Sherlock mistakenly believes that Marcus and Joan are having an affair, when he returns home and finds that Marcus and Joan had been alone together in the Brownstone and Joan is currently having a shower. Later Sherlock discovers that the reason Joan and Marcus have been meeting alone is that she is helping him study for the sergeant's exam. Sherlock probes Marcus to find out why he no longer wishes to be a detective and Marcus admits its for the pay raise, he needs to help support his mother because she has lost her job. Joan and Sherlock create a "fake" case study for Marcus to solve to him help study. Before his test Sherlock reveals that the case had been real and Marcus' insight lead to the capture of a fugitive. Sherlock sees that the bounty money is given to Marcus' mother and Marcus decides not to take the exam. Season Five Marcus begins a relationship with Chantal Milner, a recently divorced Assistant District Attorney. Marcus is provoked by a man in bar and Marcus punches him. He later learns, from Chantal, that the man was her ex-husband, Roy Booker, and he made a complaint against Marcus. After some investigation it is revealed that Roy is working for a law firm that is trying to sabotage Chantal and get her pulled from her first major case as lead attorney. Marcus also learns that Roy has faked an injury that got him an early pension and threatens to reveal this information if Roy doesn't leave Chantal alone. A civilian claims that Marcus drew his gun on him at a stop light. Joan and Marcus believe that the man is working for Roy Booker, but can't find a connection. Marcus again threatens to reveal Roy's phony disability claim, but Roy has found another doctor, used by the police department, willing to support him. Joan eventually finds out that the witness used to be Roy's neighbor, and the complaint is withdrawn. Marcus finds Chantal badly beaten and unconscious in her apartment. Marcus immediately suspects Roy, and gets into a confrontation with him outside Chantal's hospital room. Roy is the initial suspect because they find his urine on Chantal's sheets. Later Roy is found shot dead in his car, from an apparent suicide, although Sherlock believes the suicide is staged, which is confirmed when the toxicology report shows that Roy was drugged. Sherlock and Marcus discover that Chantal's assault and Roy's murder was committed by Roy's employer, who tried to frame and kill Roy because he had discovered some damaging information. During Chantal's hospital stay Marcus tells Joan that he hates hospitals because they remind him of when his mother was in a car accident when he was a kid, she was so badly hurt she almost died. Later, Marcus reveals to Sherlock that it wasn't a car accident that put his mother in hospital, but that she was a victim of abuse. Trivia *Visits The Brownstone for the first time in order to watch a VCR tape found in the safety deposit box of Pradeep Singh. *Played Sky Masterson in his high school production of Guys and Dolls. *His badge number is 42819. *He does not eat red meat. *His favorite Beatle is George Harrison. Galleries Marcus Bell Season Two/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Three/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Four/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Five/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Six/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of New York Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters